


Why?

by brightblack22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblack22/pseuds/brightblack22
Summary: Anakin was walking at a fast pace to his temporary apartment. It was a small dirty room in one of the lower levels of Coruscant. They couldn't risk being recognized.He knew he had to run. He and a few initiated.His new role as a Jedi  Knight ...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Anakin was walking at a fast pace to his temporary apartment. It was a small dirty room in one of the lower levels of Coruscant. They couldn't risk being recognized. 

He knew he had to run. He and a few initiated.

His new role as a Jedi Knight ...

He was supposed to deliver a few packets of provisions for their journey. His mission was a quiver with seven initiates. The oldest of them, Nara, was 10 years old. She took care of the rest while he went out to the market to sort out some of the essentials needed to leave.

But he can't concentrate on his mission. He was still thinking about how this could happen. Why..? Why did Obi-Wan do this? Why did he create such a mean plan ...

He doesn't know. He also doesn't know if it's true what happened there. He may not want to believe in the actions of his master, his ... brother. 

It doesn't matter now, he thought. He had to deliver these packages while they still had time, and no search was announced. He reached the apartment and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Nara was sitting with a few other young people on a small couch. 

Those who did not fit sat down on blankets and pillows that they laid on the ground to make it more comfortable. She tried to calm down one of the, particularly young initiates. The little twi'lek was crying because he woke up after a nightmare. 

Nara, when master Skywalker returns - she asked in a slightly shaky voice, an 8-year-old initiate named Allana The 

the girl was sitting in a small version of the Jedi robes. Her blond hair was braided into a small bob. She was holding one of the sleeping younger children on her lap.

I don't know, Alanna, she said truthfully.

The girl did not know what exactly happened in the temple. Why they had to flee and besides with only one Jedi knight. 

Anakin Skywalker, because that was the name of the knight who fled with them, was known among the young. He and General Kenobi were known as a great band. Each of their missions was successful.  
It filled young Nara with the hope that they would succeed whatever their goal.

However, she was worried about why Master Skywalker was alone. Everyone always told her that he and his former master Obi-wan Kenobi were together even on missions.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin entered the apartment together with the provisions he managed to get during his small trip.  
He put everything on the small, black cabinet next to the old sofa and focused.

He had to know if they were safe, of course as much as they could.   
He sank into power and breathed a sigh. He was looking for someone nearby with a negative aura. 

He hoped nobody was there. There would be a fight he didn't want.  
Riots attract interest and not what they needed.

He doesn't know how to deal with himself. His master was always with him. Although he was no longer a padawan, he often sought help from his guardian. However, he has to accept that his master has disappeared. 

That's how you think about HIM. Otherwise, he will not be calm (on his own abilities). He must be calm for the young initiates under his protection.

Master Yoda rushed to pack last night and do the same to some of the initiates. The worried Jedi Master told him that there was treason in the order and that he had no time.

They had to run away.   
A small voice interrupted his thoughts;  
-Master Anakin are you back?


End file.
